


Winchester Flavoured Ice-Cream.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually Pretty Sweet (Pun Intended), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bunker Sex, Edging, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not That Gross, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sensual Play, Sex, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Inspired by this weird scene from Fifty Shades Freed.When Dean finds Castiel awake in the middle of the night, eating ice-cream on the kitchen counter, he wants nothing more that for Cas to go back to sleep with him. However, Castiel has different- better- plans and do they involve chocolate ice-cream? You bet they do.





	Winchester Flavoured Ice-Cream.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellodean_sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodean_sam/gifts).



Dean glanced at his phone, and then the empty, ruffled space beside him, where Cas had been sleeping. Confused, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to see in the dark. He stood up, and carefully walked over to the hallway outside his bedroom. He could sense some noise from far away, and he decided to walk closer to the noise.

It was then that he saw Cas, sitting on the counter top, eating a tub of ice-cream and murmerring to himself.

"Hey."  
Dean called out to Cas, and walked over to get some water.

"Dean."  
Castiel announced, as if speaking to himself, and proceeded to lick a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream from the spoon.

Dean capped the bottle he was drinking from and moved over to Cas, who eyed his bare chest, before digging into the tub again. Dean gave him a tender smile, before sliding his hands onto Cas's waist.

"What's wrong? You havin' nightmares again?"  
Dean asked with a caring tone. Castiel looked up from his tub and smiled sleepily.

"Well, not like its new. Besides, I guess I've had a meaningful conversation with this tub of ice-cream."  
He scoffed.

"You wanna talk about it?"  
Dean leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Cas's cheek affectionately, tightening his grip against his lover.

"Do I ever?"

"I love you, you know that, right?"  
Dean said, his voice a little muffled against Cas's cheek. He kissed his cheek and buried his face in the crook of Castiel's shoulder and neck.  
Castiel stuck his spoon in the tub and set it aside, kissing Dean's head, and resting his head on Dean's shoulder.  
Then, Dean leaned back and smiled at Cas. Cas smiled back, picking up the tub of ice-cream and taking another spoonful of ice-cream. He licked the spoon clean, and Dean felt a little aroused seeing Cas use his tongue in such a way. Cas seemed to sense this, as he cocked a seductive eyebrow at Dean. Dean's mouth parted a little, and his eyelids fluttered with lust. He gasped louder than expected and the sudden silence seemed to creep into his mind and all he could focus on was Cas.

Surprisingly, Cas looked at his spoon of ice-cream and then at Dean. He smirked mischievously, before raising the spoon up to Dean's cheek and dabbing the spoon gently onto it.  
"Oops, my hand slipped…"  
He grinned shamelessly, feigning innocence in his voice.  
Dean winced at the coldness, but didn't move away, much to Cas's pleasure. He watched Cas's eyes fill up with lust and desire as Castiel leaned forward, his eyes never leaving Dean's, to lick the ice-cream on his face. Castiel's tongue swirled around the dash of ice-cream, and stayed put over Dean's cheek.

That sexy bastard, he could feel Dean's erection tenting under his briefs. Castiel was wearing his own t-shirt, while Dean's chest lay naked. Castiel pulled away, and with the spoon of ice-cream in his hand, started tracing a cold line down Dean's chest, over his nipple and below.  
"Oh… My hand just keeps slipping, sorry-"  
Cas grinned again, faking regret in his voice. As the spoon reached the waistband of Dean's briefs, Cas chuckled with a sneer.  
Dean shivered, and squeezed Cas's waist tighter.

"Shh… You're beautiful."  
Castiel whispered softly in Dean's ears, and Dean anticipated Castiel's next move. He drew in a sharp breath as Castiel set the tub aside. Cas smirked and looked at Dean once with a challenging look. Dean scoffed, his eyes dropping down to Cas's lips. Cas took Dean's hands off him and entwined their fingers, dragging them down beside them as he hopped off the counter. He turned Dean around, so the positions were reversed. He let go of Dean's hand, instead clutching onto his hip. Castiel flicked his tongue at the start of the drizzle, before licking sensually and making his way down. Every lick seemed to drive Dean closer to bliss. Dean closed his eyes, and let out a strangled moan, as Cas crouched down slightly.

When Cas flicked his tongue over Dean's nipple, Dean almost cried out, but Cas slammed a palm over his mouth.  
"Sam's sleeping. Keep it quiet, baby."  
Cas looked sexily distressed, his bedhead still messy and body radiating heat. Dean loved it when Cas took the lead- taking charge of Dean and his actions. Although Cas preferred being a bottom, he loved being controlling and bossy around Dean, a trait that Dean had only discovered when they had sex.

Dean nodded mindlessly, and his head dropped back with pleaure. Cas toyed with Dean's nipple, first sucking it intensely, then grazing it with his teeth gently, tugging the hardened bud between his teeth.  
Cas then licked all over Dean's nipple and around it, then dropping his tongue down to the stripe of ice-cream drizzling down near Dean's briefs.

Cas didn't even have to look down to feel Dean's burning erection pressing against his thigh. Castiel reached one hand down to Dean's crotch, rubbing slowly over the bulge.  
"Argh…"  
Dean moaned, humming contently as the pleasure filled his nerves. He could feel the cool air stick to where the stripe had been. Castiel licked all the way down, taking his time to pepper kisses down Dean's torso ardently. By the time he reached the waistband of Dean's briefs, Cas was already on his knees. He licked his lips once before pulling the briefs down a tad bit.  
He licked and kissed the skin peeking through the waistband. Dean clasped the back of Cas's head, tugging at a fistful of his hair. He pulled his head back slightly and raised his chin up so their gaze met.

"Bedroom- now-"  
Dean stated brethlessly. Castiel smirked, and stood up. Almost instantly, Dean pressed his lips onto the other's, shoving Cas out of the kitchen and into the hallway. They fumbled their way into the bedroomed, neither of them patient enough. Dean slammed the door shut behind him and crashed his body onto Cas's, pushing him onto the bed. Cas fell back with a loud thud and a slight flinch, but his hands never left Dean's body, travelling all over his sweat-slicked back.

Dean pressed his erection against Cas's, rubbing it to cause friction, like a jolt of passion through both of their bodies.  
He sat up and straddled Cas in his laps, bending down and clasping his hair, pressing his lips back onto Cas's. His hands drifted from Cas's shoulder to his waist, reaching under his shirt and rubbing his warm waist.  
Castiel's plush lips just felt absolutely heavenly against Dean's. The stolen breaths, the spit mixing and tastes mingling with each other; the unexpected gasps and the lingering of tongues inside each other's mouth. Dean loved this- the raw, pure taste of Castiel inside his mouth. He knew it was wrong, but he felt strangely proud of making an Angel fall for him- fall so low.  
As Dean slid his tongue over Castiel's tongue, gliding so smoothly as if they had rehearsed it, Castiel nipped at the chapped skin on Dean's lips. He licked Dean's lips tenderly, sucking as if his life depended on it.

When Dean finally pulled away, Cas used the chance to roll them over so he was on top. He slapped Dean's arm away when he tried to take his shirt off, and Dean bobbed his eyebrows in a question.  
"You do what I say."  
Castiel ordered, and Dean was suddenly reminded of the fact that Castiel could crush him in a blink. Dean closed his eyes, letting Cas take control.

He could feel Cas stretch and he peeked open an eye to see Castiel flinging the shirt off his body. Dean was almost gaping at Cas by the time he realized it.  
Castiel winked and stroked a finger over Dean's chin seductively.  
Dean couldn't believe how hot Cas was and damn, that wink? Breathtaking.  
Cas crawled back down until his face was in level with Dean's crotch. He pulled the waistband and let it slap back onto Dean's skin. Cas gave a lascivious smile, and flicked his tongue over the start of the v-line leading down the briefs. Slowly, as if unwrapping a gift, Cas pulled down Dean's briefs, smiling when Dean's already hard cock sprung up in his face. A few beads of pre-come glistened on the head of his cock.  
He bit his lip, as if thinking about something- probably another way to tease him, Dean thought. Just then, Castiel flicked his tongue over Dean's slit, making Dean almost sit up. Cas looked at him uncertainly, while Dean gave him a helpless glare.

"You gon' do this tonight or what?"  
Dean asked, and Cas chuckled lightly, his cheeks flushing red.

"Patience, Dean."  
He replied, and swallowed down Dean as far as he could and Dean dropped back with pleasure pulsing through his veins.

"Fuck Cas-"  
Well, that escalated quickly. Dean reached over to hold the back of Cas's head, fucking into his mouth while hiting the back of Cas's throat. Cas gave out a few choking noises, and then a long hum, as he removed his hand from Dean's cock, and instead dipped his head down on Dean's cock, till it reached the base and Cas's nose was almost buried in the trimmed bush of Dean's pubic hair.

Castiel clutched onto Dean's thigh, digging his nails into the firm skin. Dean spread his legs apart wider, and Castiel got better access, so he moved his mouth all the way up, suctioning only the head of his circumcised cock. He could feel Dean's cock beginning to convulse with an orgasm- so he pulled back quickly not allowing Dean to release.

"Hey-"  
Dean protested, but Cas was already crawling on top of him. Cas planted soft kisses on Dean's abs, rubbing his thumb over Dean's nipple, licking and kissing all the way up until he was on face to face with Dean again, his clothed erection rubbing against Dean's throbbing cock. Dean cupped the side of Cas's jaw, reaching up to capture his lips softly. Dean's hand reached under the fabric of Cas's briefs, squeezing around the curve of his ass.

Cas dragged the kiss down to Dean's chin, sloppily kissing over his jaw and neck, burying his head in Dean's neck, while gently sucking a hickey onto the junture between Dean's neck and shoulder. He kissed the little mark, swirling his tongue over it. Dean squeezed Cas's back muscle, his hand roaming everywhere it can. Cas sat up on Dean's stomach, smiling down at him mischievously.  
He danced his fingers over Dean's stomach lightly, and Dean squirmed, giggling at Cas's touch.

"Don't even-"  
Dean started but was cut off when Cas glided his fingers over Dean's waist delicately.  
Dean laughed again, and Cas smiled lovingly. Dean shook his head in protest but Cas nuzzled his nose against Dean's stomach, kissing his belly.

"Ca-"

"Oh shut up, you're adorable."

"Adorable?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow at Cas in a challenging look. Cas just shrugged and smiled against Dean's stomach. Dean however, pushed Cas back, suddenly pouncing on him, so that they fell back on the other side of the bed, with Dean on the top and Cas below him.  
Dean looked down at Cas who held his gaze, in a defenseless position, he had no other option than to surrender control.  
It felt more like a battle- a challenge to see who can please each other more. Dean smirked, before dipping his head in the crook of Castiel's neck, kissing and sucking over the skin. He licked on the spot under Cas's earlobe, which he knew Cas found extremely sensitive.

"Ah… Dean- please-"  
Cas begged, his hands pinned onto the bed by Dean, beside his head. Cas breathed heavily, as Dean leaned back, straddling Cas between his legs. Dean just looked at Cas for a moment, whose eyes were shut and mouth parted, as if recovering from Dean's touch.

"Whose in control now?"  
Dean growled, pressing his lips onto Cas's clavicle, travelling upwards, as Cas squirmed.  
Cas grunted, as if in defeat.

"Say it Castiel. Say my name like its the only thing you can say."  
Dean ordered, guiding his fingers over every curve and crevice on Cas's body, as Cas moaned out loud, not caring about how noisy he was being- he knew Dean loved it like that.

"Dean Dean Dean Dean- Oh! Oh god D- Please- please ple- Dean…"  
Cas moaned out as Dean moved down to Cas's crotch, pulling his briefs down roughly. Cas felt the cold air meet with his cock, and it ached hard. Dean pumped it a few times, licking the skin over his balls, massaging his thumb on the sack.  
He moved his face lower, spreading Cas's legs apart wider. He gave out an amused huff when Cas entwined his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean lapped the inner side if Cas's thigh, kissing down to the cleft, until his tongue circled over Cas's puckered flesh.  
Cas gasped and squeezed Dean's hair a bit tightly. The sudden pulsing around his hole made Cas burn up like a candle.

"Mmph- Dean, oh Dean- shit-"  
He moaned loudly and the moment Dean stuck his tongue inside, Cas arched his back clutching the bedsheet tightly.  
A new sense of accomplishment flooded through Dean and for that night, the only purpose of his life was to satisfy and pleasure his lover, with his sweet words and touches and the intimate looks.  
Dean swished his tongue inside and Cas clenched his ass reflexively.

Dean pulled away, looking up at Cas through the frame of his legs.  
"Shh, baby, you know I'm gonna make it good. Just relax…"  
Dean coaxed, kissing Cas's knee and then on the inside of his calf, upto his ass. Dean waited a moment for Castiel to relax himself, before licking around the puckered rim. He flicked his tongue like he was licking an ice-cream cone, the taste of flesh- the taste of Castiel's skin- overtaking his palate. In the moment, all he knew was Castiel and how much he craved him. Not only sexually, but romantically. There was nothing he wanted more that to please Castiel.  
He toyed the tip of his tongue around Castiel's hole, spitting a little, making it as sloppy and wet as he could. He loved the way Castiel lay naked, body sweaty and flushed red, expressions reticent and unreadable. But Dean knew those. They were reserved only for him- the loving intense glances, the pure raw desire, the unfiltered need radiating from Cas's body- he could feel it in his soul.

Dean held Cas's thighs above him, indulging in one last taste of Castiel, before getting off of him. Cas didn't have to open his eyes to know what was going on. The shuffling of drawers told him that Dean was retrieving the lube and condoms.

He anticipated the coldness of the lube when the bottle cap clicked, but he still felt a shiver run through his veins when Dean drizzled the lube over his hole. He could hear the packet of condom rip open, and he opened his eyes a little to see Dean roll the condom onto his cock. Dean saw Cas looking at him and sent a loving smile. He stretched his back, and Cas pulled a pillow under his head.

Dean slicked up his length with the lube, and stroked himself a few times, his cock hardening slowly. He bit his lower lip once, and moved closer to Cas, who adjusted his back on the bed, spreading his legs apart eagerly.  
"Aren't you just desperate, huh?"  
Dean teased, holding onto one of Cas's thigh and setting a pillow beneath Cas's hips, and using his other hand to line up with Cas's hole. With a deep breath, Dean pushed into Cas, letting out a shaky huff of air, while Cas gasped, and furrowed his eyebrows, biting down onto his lip.

The feeling of fullness, being filled and used- it made Castiel feel more human, more mundane than anything else. He remembers the way Angels worked- they were warriors, pure beings, with chaste grace and halos, incorruptible and assertive. But look at him now, writhing under the touch of a human- the most flawed creature of all; especially Dean Winchester. Castiel always felt a certain pride in making love with Dean. A certain sense of achievement on being corrupted by the righteous man. He loved the way Dean worshipped his body, more than God, more than anything else in the world. he made Cas feel like he was the only thing in the world. The way he'd look at Cas, with the silent prayers, silent confessions of love- Castiel knew they didn't have to say it out loud, somethings were just better unspoken.

As Dean fastened his thrusts, Castiel clutched onto his bicep mindlessly, eyes never leaving Dean's. He was moving, his body was trembling with Dean's touch, but his eyes remained glued onto Dean's without even blinking. Cas's mind was flooded with vague memoried from years ago. Saving Dean Winchester, that was all. Rebelling against heaven, falling in love, giving up on the Angels, this wasn't part of the plan. And as if an epiphany, he was immersed in the fact that Dean and he were in love, and currently making love, something very humane and intimate.

Dean leaned forward, his thrusts still firm and moderately paced. He gulped before leaning over Cas's body, clasping the back of his head. Cas reached up to Dean's face, gently placing his lips on Dean's, knowing that he would never want this with anyone except Dean.  
"I love you- I love you so much-"  
Dean mumbled through the kiss, and Cas whimpered against his cheek, as Dean's hand travelled down to Cas's nape, massaging his thumb over Cas's neck.

Castiel winced and dropped his head back as Dean thrusted harder inside Castiel, almost brushing over his prostate, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, who was leaning down. Dean kissed Cas's collar bone, and then his neck, while his arms pushed down on the bed, beside Cas's head. His face hovered over Castiel's, their gaze lingering on each other's face, studying the spots and freckles and flaws. But it didn't matter- Dean was beautiful in every sense and to Dean, Cas was heavenly, even with his unkempt hair and sleepy eyes.

Electricity pulsed through their veins, eyes conveying every message of passion. Only the voices of shaky, fastened breaths and ocassional grunts filled the air, the sweat on their bodies making them glide against eachother like a bow glides against the strings of a violin with the sweet melody of love.  
Their chests rose and dropped with the same sync, and Castiel's fingers wanted to feel every inch of Dean's body, to sing its praises and to devote himself to the sole purpose of giving Dean as much pleasure as he could.

Dean could feel the knot in his gut as he realized he was nearing his climax, so he slowed down his pace.  
"Turn over."  
He ordered quietly to Cas, who complied readily. Dean pulled out for a moment as Cas turned over, laying on his stomach, and keeping his head on the folded arms under his face. Dean positioned his hips on the pillow, and Castiel stuck his ass out, folding his knees on the bed. Dean kissed the small of his back, then kneaded the thick muscle on Cas's ass. He spread his legs apart, clasping Castiel's sides, and lined his cock with Cas's hole, then slowly rocking Cas back onto his cock. Cas let out a slow breath, one he didn't even know he was holding. Dean knew his cock was throbbing, orgasm so near, but he didn't release it. He slowed down, letting the feeling slide back. He wanted to give back to Cas just as much as pleasure as Cas had given him. He let the orgasm roll back, and let his cock gently plunge into Castiel. He glanced back at Dean from between his messy brown hair. Dean snaked an arm towards his head, grasping onto a fistful of the brown mop on Cas's head, and pulling it so that his head tilted back.

Cas scoffed, and pushed back on Dean's cock, feeling the slight stretch of his ass, as Dean slid in and out gracefully.  
"I want you to tell me how you like it Cas."  
This wasn't a question, since Dean already knew Cas liked it rough, from the back, but instead an indication for Cas to be more verbal.  
So Cas moaned as loud as he could.

"Ffffuhhh- You know how I like it Dean- oh…"  
Cas squelched his ass around Dean's thick cock, making Dean's thrusts not only heavier but more pleasing.

"You're so hot Cas, the way you look right now- so fucking hot..."  
Dean coaxed, peppering kisses down the arch of Castiel's back.

"Dean- fffhhh- its so big-"  
Cas moaned, and he knew Dean liked it when he moaned for him.

"Aah- auhhh… yes yes ye- oh fuck yeah- fuck me harder Dean- don't stop-"  
Cas whined, clenching the bedsheets as tight as he could, his hands hurting. Dean was fucking into him with as little mercy as he could, and he knew that Cas would not be able to sit down without thinking of Dean's cock, and that thought alone made him more horny.  
He could feel the pressure build up again, and his cock ached a little. He reached down to stroke Cas, who, he knew, would spill easily. Not like he wore out early, he just liked to let go without any strain and Dean knew that, so he pumped Cas's length a few more times in his hand. He tried to sync his thrusts with the strokes of his hand, and Cas moaned.

"Oh god yes- Dean! Fuck me so fucking hard- make me see fucking stars- oh sweetheart… just like that darling…"  
Castiel's cries subdued into low moans, as he felt his orgasm reach to the tip of his cock.  
Dean quickened his pumps, rubbing his thumb over the head of Cas's cock. Dean smiled, feeling Cas's warm release all over his hand. He kissed Cas's back once again.

"Let it go baby, let it all out…"  
He cooed into Cas's ear, and continued slamming his cock into Cas's hole, balls deep, making Cas feel every inch of Dean's length fill him up.

Cas whined, grunted and moved back onto Dean, their thighs slapping, the skin on skin noise filling up the room.

"I wanna taste you Dean- taste every last drop of you- ahh… fuck me like you mean it-"  
Castiel grunted, propping his arms up so that his palms pushed down into the mattress while Dean fucked him from the back.  
Dean thrusted hard, and then stopped, letting his cock fill Cas all the way up. He steadied his thrusts and slowed his pace, going in and out gently. He knew he was about to spill, so he pulled out, and rolled the condom off. Cas fell onto his side, his back on the mattress. He watched Dean stroke his own cock with unfiltered lust, body craving touch- Dean's touch. Dean cocked an eyebrow at Cas, knowing well about the effect he was having on his lover.

Like being high on ecstacy, without the drug. Cas leaned back, propping his torso up on his arms. He looked at Dean like a lion watched a deer- hungry, greedy and ready to pounce. Dean moved forward on his knees, while Cas sat up, folding his laps. He bent down to take Dean's cock in his own hands, stroking again, while Dean's hands tangled through Cas's hair. Castiel looked up at Dean once, his cerulean eyes deepening with lechery, as he swallowed Dean down into his mouth. His peachy lips working like smooth clockwork over Dean's cock.

He sunk his mouth deep, then brought it back to the head, creating a vaccum like pressure, sucking Dean out. With a loud moan of Cas's name, Dean jerked his cock and released into Cas's mouth. The warm salty fluid filled his mouth, and tasted quite okay- a little sweet, not much, but it tasted like Dean. It was a big load, that Dean had wanted to release a long time ago, but had suppressed, hence the huge release. His cock throbbed and convulsed, while Castiel swallowed it all down like wine. Dean carded his fingers lovingly through Cas's hair, before falling down beside him. He pulled Cas's face closer, and pressed his lips onto the other. He wasn't into tasting himself, but somehow, he liked the way he tasted on Castiel's tongue. They kissed until their spit started to drizzle down their mouths. Dean pulled away, and they chuckled, wiping their mouths on the back of their palms. They lay quietly for sometime, just absorbing the feeling around them. Suddenly-

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we forget something?"

Cas sat up, sliding briefs back onto his waist, not really caring whose it was in the dark. Right then, his eyes widened in horror as he dashed out of the door, screeching.

"MY ICE-CREAM!"

He stumbled into the hallway and sprinted towards the kitchen, leaving a chortling Dean to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this randoms scene from Fifty Shades on my youtube recommendations and after watching it I was like- Ohmagaw casdean!  
> So I did it you guys. I wrote it down and here it is. I think it came out real nice.  
> one kudos=one spoon of vanilla ice-cream for y'all lmao.
> 
> also, I'm gifting this to my adorable girlfriend vien, @hellodean-sam , because why not?  
> You're super cool, babe.


End file.
